Genus and species: Rosa hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98JACfrepuxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of a hybrid tea rose plant named xe2x80x98JACfrepuxe2x80x99 which was originated by me by crossing the variety xe2x80x98JACjelxe2x80x99 (Sunbright), U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,438, with the variety xe2x80x98KEIbianxe2x80x99 (French Perfume), U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,476.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having the strong yellow flower color and good stem length of the female parent combined with the fragrance of the male parent.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Vigorous upright growth.
2. Large, fragrant flowers of yellows and pinks.
3. Resistance to rust and powdery mildew.
4. Dark, glossy foliage.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding, as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
The subject variety differs from xe2x80x98JACjelxe2x80x99 in flower color (yellow for Sunbright, yellow and pink for xe2x80x98JACfrepuxe2x80x99) and from xe2x80x98KEIbianxe2x80x99 in flower color, peduncle length, foliage color and fragrance (fruity for xe2x80x98JACfrepuxe2x80x99 and sweet damask for xe2x80x98KEIbianxe2x80x99).
The subject variety is most similar to xe2x80x98KEIbianxe2x80x99 from which it differs as noted above.
The accompanying illustration shows typical specimens of the vegetative growth and flowers of this new variety in different stages of development, depicted in color as nearly true as it is reasonably possible to make the same in a color illustration of this character.